The last stand of Faldor
by Nameless Dragon
Summary: This is the story of how Faldor fell in Light Knight of life's story Tale of a knight part two.


N/D: Ok this story follows the time line of Light Knight of life's story the tale of a knight part 2 , but as I was writing the last chap as a favor for him I was wondering how Faldor , Lummy and Varock all fell in the war so I've ask Light Knight and he gave me permission to write a series showing the last defense of each city , but first up is Faldor, this takes place before the start of Tale of a knight part 2 , ENJOY!….Oh and I don't own Blizter or Calladus . Sorry for putting you in but Light Knight said I could…. And this will be in Nameless's POV and maybe the others I'm not sure.

* * *

**THE LAST STAND OF FALDOR**

Nameless was walking alone through the street of Faldor , the white city. It had been about a year since Saradomains and Guthix's army had set up here. The city was no longer the home of the White Knights but now a base for the army of the light. The war wasn't looking good for them , the last three raids had been a failure , four units died defending an outpost near Varock , six generals had died in a hit and run mission and worst of all Zamorak's army was growing in size with demons , but the only humans that joined were people trying to look strong, when they were actually pretty inexperienced. As Nameless walked towards the east bank he saw soldiers running about , children to scared to play in the streets , barrels full of weapons , supplies being delivered , men being trained for combat , archers on the wall, this was no longer a simple feud about beliefs , it was a war hell bent on destroying their world. These were dark days , the sun never rose in the sky anymore as it was blocked by black clouds. There was always a sense of dread where ever some one went , death lingered on every corner. There was no clear end of the war that anyone could see. Even the gods were unsure. The closet the warriors of both armies got to peace was at the end of a battle when the enemy was dead. The fifth age shall be remembered as the darkest times of Runescape.

Nameless had nothing to do today , no raids , no hit and runs in fact today was his day off , but he knew it wouldn't last , something always came up. Only reason he took today off was because he had requested his Guthans to be repaired by a crafter in Camelot. As Nameless sat down on a bench in the middle of Faldor , he saw a scout running through the gates , he had an arrow in his side and look badly beaten. He kept running and ran into the castle where the gods were. Nameless could tell something was up as the gods quickly came into the center of Faldor ,

"Our children please do not panic but we must evacuate Faldor immediately, Zamorak's army is marching here" People started screaming and began to panic but Saradomain quickly calmed them

"We request that at least four units stay to defend whilst the rest of us evacuate Faldor"

Nameless sighed,

"_I knew it wouldn't last_"

Nameless quickly ran about trying to find some armour , soon he had rune plate and legs with a kite and dragon long. He quickly made his way to the center of Faldor where the four units were waiting to make their stand. He looked over and saw Jack at the head of a unit and walked over to him,

" Wonder how long we'll hold out for"

"Nameless? I thought it was your day off?"

" No such thing not ,anymore" Jack was about to reply when a horn in the distance rang through the air. The two looked at each other and ran up to the wall to get a better look. When they got there , they knew that this battle wasn't going to be easy. The army that was approaching consisted of Lessers , warriors , rangers and few mages. But they also had catapults. Nameless looked up and down , the wall was full of rangers and mages ,he wondered who was leading them , he kept looking and saw Blizter shouting orders to a few rangers,

"_Should've guessed" _He thought. Nameless and Jack soon went back to the center and Jack began making orders , he was in charge seeing as the gods had left with the rest of the people. He sent two units to the rear gate in case Zamorak's army tried anything and left the other two in the center with him and Nameless. Nameless and Jack had to wait now , either till they broke through a gate or till they had to flee.

**BLIZTER POV**

Blizter stood up on the wall as he looked at the army they would face off against , it was huge , he didn't think they had a chance. But he looked back into the center and saw Nameless , Jack and two units. Two units , a battalion of rangers and two commanders against an entire army? What were the gods thinking? As he watched the enemy army set up , out of the rangers range , he began thinking would he survive this? But that thought would soon be gone as Lessers began charging towards the gates,

"ALL RANGERS FIRE!" His voice echoed throughout the wall , hundreds of arrows sent into the Lessers , as each one fell a little more hope was gained. Something was wrong , he could feel it , A group of Lessers had this strange armour on . They ran to the gate holding that looked like a battering ram , the rangers shot at them but the arrows bounced off , he looked back and saw Jack and his units waiting ,

"JACK! GET READY THEY HAVE A BATTERING RAM!" After he finished he turned back and began firing arrow after arrow.

**JACK POV**

The gates creaked under the strain of the battering ram , he knew they wouldn't last long, he drew his duel Dragon longs just incase. Again the gates moved a little further. Again they groaned. They weren't going to last forever. As he and his two units stood there , waiting , fear was started to creep over them. A crack appeared in the door , a small one , but nonetheless it was starting to give way. But then it stopped. The gates still held , all rangers still alive. Something was up. The rangers suddenly began retreating off the wall. The walls shook , cracks appeared in them like the gate. Again they shook , dust falling off,

"I'm guessing there using catapults then" He muttered. Then a small explosion rocked the wall near the west bank , he was about to send some men to check it out but,

"I'll go" Nameless said and he darted off. Now the gate and the walls shook from the impact of both catapults and battering rams. They didn't stop , just kept going , the gate began edging more and more towards them. This wasn't going to be pretty , Jack walked up ahead of the unit with his back to the gate ,

"WHAT EVER COMES THROUGH THAT GATE YOU KILL IT HERE AND NOW!" His voice inspired hope among the units as the gate moved again towards them.

**NAMELESSPAIN POV **

Nameless ran towards the area where an explosion had rocked the walls. When he got there he was right next to the bank , there was nothing but smoke and rubble. As the smoke cleared he could see a battalion of Zamorak's warriors standing there waiting. Most were in Mithril or Adamant. They were meant to be Zamorak's finest? Hope began to rise in him as the leader began to speak,

"What can warrior hope to do against Zamorak's finest?" Nameless smirked ,

"You have no idea" As he charged forward into the battalion, quickly he took the leaders head before he could even move. Nameless's confidence made the battalion nervous , he was outnumbered and yet he didn't care. Five of the warriors ran towards him with iron spears , he blocked one with his shield , slashed at one and side steeped the others , quickly he ran into the spears as they were useless at close combat. He ran a warrior through with his sword , drew it back and swung it in an arc , cleaving the others. In a matter of seconds he had killed four people , in front of him remained two warriors with spears , they didn't move. He decided to move for them , slashing at ones throat then his sword went through another's chest. The rest of the battalion looked scared. He actually had time to do a head count. There were only about twenty of them. He edged closer to them , every step he took , they took one back. He ran into them swinging his sword in all directions. He felt in meet with their bodies ending their lives. He would occasionally block the odd attack but more died every second. He was actually enjoying this , he could feel there fear and he liked it. As he swung his sword again , he felt another body drop to the floor , he watched the remaining few run for their lives. He quickly ran back to the center , he knew the main event would soon be beginning.

The attack on the gate was still going and the walls were all but rubble. But the catapults started focusing on the area of Faldor , buildings started to fall , statues were smashed to pieces , the only real thing left standing was the White Knight castle. A scout had come from the other two units at the other end of Faldor and reported nothing was happening , Jack sent the order for one unit to come up. Nameless looked round , in a matter of minutes Faldor had being destroyed all but for two walls and the castle. But worse was to come as the gate finally fell , demons , all types of goblins , warriors , werewolves you name it came flooding through the gate. The third unit had just arrived and joined in the charge with the other two units,

"KILL THEM ALL!" Jack shouted above the cries of the demons. Every one there ran towards their enemy hacking and slashing with all their might. The rangers shot arrow after arrow to help , the more enemies that died the more that came , there had to be close to twenty thousand in the army and only about five thousand in theirs. There was no point, all they were defending was rubble. Both sides were having heavy loses, jack looked around him and saw that only a few men , Nameless and him self remained , the others had fallen back to the center,  
"RETREAT!" He shouted. Everyone ran back into the castle where they linked up with the fourth unit, then ran to the stables. They got on the horses and needed to find a way out. With the Lessers coming across the bridge they were all but trapped ,

"How do we get out?" ask a panicking solider, Jack just looked around , there was no other way out , only one option left ,

"We ride out" And with that he galloped out closely followed by Nameless , Blizter then the four units. They charged through the enemy and kept going , they turned east and started to head to Varock through the path which took them by Drynor , they could link up with Calladuses army over there and warn them. They rode hard and were there in about twenty minutes, they had just lost Faldor , and now the army could be marching to Varock. If they lost Varock and Lumbrigde they would only have one area left Al-kahid. When they got to Varock , they saw that gods and the rest of the people had already set up a camp there. As Jack , Calladus , Blizter and the gods began talking about what just happened Nameless was left alone with his thoughts and his blood stained weapon and armour. He sank to his knees and he punched the floor. He looked up into the sky , the black clouds were still there, but one shifted and it let a ray of sunshine into the lands , maybe there was still hope , all they had to do was find it.

* * *

N/D: Ok one city down three to go. 


End file.
